LOVE
by Park Okta
Summary: THIS IS STORY ABOUT LOVE .. ABOUT LOVING AND TO BE LOVED. IT'S STORY ABOUT PARK CHANYEOL 'THE NERD' WHO FELL IN LOVE WITH BYUN BAEKHYUN 'THE MOST POPULAR GIRL' IN HIS SCHOOL. CHANBAEK/GS/SCHOOL LIFE.


**LOVE**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **OC (Find it by yourself)**

Di sebuah sekolah, seorang pemuda tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Namun, belum sempat sampai di tempat tujuan, ia di cegah oleh beberapa pemuda lainnya.

Sekitar ada empat orang yang menyudutkan dirinya ke tembok. Salah satu dari mereka menarik kerah baju pemuda tersebut.

 **Park Chanyeol** -, pemuda yang sedang di sudutkan ke tembok itu memang kerap kali di bully dan di perlakukan seperti itu karena penampilannya yang sangat cupu, menggunakan kacamata, memakai suspender, tatanan rambut keatas dan di tambah lagi ia selalu membawa buku di tangannya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin Nerd.

Berbeda dengan keempat pemuda yang tengah membullynya itu.

Mereka terdiri dari Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Kris Wu dan Oh Sehun sebagai pemimpin dalam kelompok tersebut.

Walau penampilan mereka terkesan berantakan -dengan baju yang di keluarkan, dasi di sampirkan ke bahu- , keempat orang itu adalah siswa paling famous di sekolahnya. Selain tampan, mereka juga kaya.

Oh Sehun adalah anak pemilik sekolah, Ayahnya Kris adalah kepala sekolah di sekolahnya lalu orang tua Jongdae dan Jongin juga cukup berpengaruh di sekolahnya.

Jadi, Katakan, Siapa yang berani melawan mereka?

Ayahnya Kris?

Ayahnya Kris memang kepala sekolah, tapi tidak ada satupun murid yang berani melaporkan kelakuan Kris dan teman-temannya itu. Jadi, selama tidak ada laporan, selama itu juga sang kepala sekolah merasa bahwa murid-muridnya baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol sendiri memang siswa Nerd, tapi siapa sangka kalau ternyata ia adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya di Korea. Walau begitu, tetap saja ia di anggap cupu-culun oleh orang-orang. Menyandang status sebagai anak pengusaha kaya juga tak mempan untuk keempat orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Karena bagi mereka, Chanyeol hanya siswa cupu-kutu buku yang selalu di jadikan sasaran bullyan mereka.

"Hey, Apa kabar?" ucap Sehun pura-pura ramah.

Chanyeol hanya diam seraya memeluk buku yang di pegangnya.

"Kalau di tanya itu jawab, jangan diam." ucap Kris seraya menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Jawab bodoh!" ucap Jongin memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"A-aku b-baik." ucap Chanyeol terbata

"Good boy." ucap Jongdae mengusak kasar rambut Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa tugasku sudah kau kerjakan?" tanya Sehun

"Ss-sudah."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumahku, Jongin dan Jongdae?" tanya Kris

"I-itu juga sudah."

"Bagus. Sekarang kau kelasku, ambil buku fisika-ku lalu kerjakan tugas terbarunya." ucap Sehun

"T-tapi, Aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugasku."

"Kau menolak?" ucap Sehun tajam seperti mengandung banyak belati di dalamnya.

"A-aku akan mengerjakan tugasmu setelah tugasku selesai."

"Sudah berani huh?" ucap Kris memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Berani melawan?" tanya Jongdae

"Apa kau ingin di pukul?" ucap Jongin seraya menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Ti-tidak, aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku dengan cepat. Aku janji."

"Banyak omong."

Sehun hendak melayangkan satu pukulan di wajah Chanyeol, namun saat tangannya berada di udara, sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Berhenti!"

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil -yang berhasil menghentikan tindakan radikal Oh Sehun- berjalan mendekat kearah kelima pemuda itu.

Mata kecilnya menatap jengah keempat pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu selalu membully orang yang sama.

Gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya, Oh Sehun?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya. Bukan begitu?" ucap Sehun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang takut hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya,Oh Sehun. Apa kalian tidak bosan membully-nya seperti ini terus? Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Sekarang lebih baik kalian pergi atau aku akan melaporkan kalian pada Ayah kalian."

Sehun memandang Chanyeol kesal lalu menepuk pundaknya kasar lantas berbisik.

"Kau beruntung sekarang, tapi nanti siapa yang tahu."

"Ayo pergi." timpal Sehun

"Awas kau." ucap Kris menunjuk wajah Chanyeol

"Woooo .." Jongin bersorak kesal sedangkan Jongdae menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

Keempat pemuda itupun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan si gadis.

 **Byun Baekhyun** \- , ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya gadis berambut cokelat itu menolong Chanyeol dari acara 'Mari membully Chanyeol' itu.

Dan Ya, Byun Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan ketika semua orang hanya bisa diam, menonton dan melihat tindakan bullying yang di lakukan Sehun dan teman-temannya itu. Dan jika Byun Baekhyun sudah berbicara, maka tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membantah perkataannya.

Oh ayolah.. Byun Baekhyun itu sama seperti Sehun dan teman-temannya, termasuk murid populer di sekolahnya. Hanya saja mereka berbeda. Jika Sehun dan teman-temannya seorang devil, maka Baekhyun adalah seorang angel.

Seorang angel yang siap menolong siapapun yang sedang dalam kesusahan, seperti Chanyeol contohnya.

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol lalu tangannya terulur menyentuh pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau baik?"

Chanyeol menatap tangan Baekhyun lalu wajah Baekhyun secara bergantian lantas mengangguk.

"A-aku tak apa. Te-terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya? bye .." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol senang ketika Baekhyun datang untuk menolongnya dari komplotan Sehun dan teman-temannya. Tapi, itu bukan berarti Chanyeol senang jika terus-terusan di jadikan bahan bullyan oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya suka ketika mata sipit Baekhyun menatap jengah kearah Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya suka ketika mulut Baekhyun mengeluarkan kata untuk membelanya dari cemoohan Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya suka ketika bibir mungil Baekhyun terukir senyuman khasnya lalu menanyakan keadaannya.

Ya, Chanyeol menyukai segalanya tentang Byun Baekhyun.

Bohong jika Chanyeol tidak menyukai gadis mungil itu.

Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai primadona sekolahnya itu?

Memiliki wajah cantik, hati yang baik, dia juga seorang leader dance grup di sekolahnya.

Chanyeol bahkan rela menghabiskan jam istirahatnya hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun berlatih menari di lapangan.

Chanyeol menyukai ketika Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik.

Chanyeol menyukai ketika mulut Baekhyun ikut bernyanyi saat musik di mainkan.

Chanyeol menyukai ketika peluh mengalir di pelipis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sendiri heran, kenapa hal sekecil itu dapat membuatnya senang?

Chanyeol juga bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan ia rela menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun menari.

Ingat, Chanyeol menyukai segalanya tentang Byun Baekhyun, right?

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol enggan untuk mengenal lebih dekat lagi seorang Baekhyun, yaitu Baekhyun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Tentu itu wajar, tidak mungkin gadis secantik Baekhyun tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih. Tapi kabar buruknya, Oh Sehun-lah kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun.

Cukup mencengangkan bukan?

Mengingat Sehun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti malaikat. Tapi, bukankah perbedaan itu indah? atau mungkin Baekhyun yang bodoh karena bisa mencintai iblis seperti Oh Sehun?

Oh, Tidak .. Baekhyun itu pintar. Ia bahkan sering memenangkan banyak olimpiade-olimpiade dari sekolahnya.

Tapi, bicara soal cinta, bukankah mencintai itu menggunakan hati dan perasaan? bukan otak maupun logika. Seperti lagunya AgnesMo.

Cinta ini kadang-kadang tak ada logika.

Ya, se-brengsek apapun Oh Sehun, bagaimanapun juga kenyataannya memang dia kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun. Dan itu menampar keras Chanyeol kembali pada kenyataan.

Kenyataan kalau Baekhyun takkan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya.

Kenyataan kalau Baekhyun tidak di takdirkan untuk dirinya.

Kenyataan kalau Baekhyun adalah kekasih dari Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun, pemuda yang kerap kali memukulnya, menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, mencemooh dirinya dan lain-lain.

Oh Sehun yang entah sejak kapan ia datang dan sudah bersama Baekhyun di tengah lapangan sekarang , yang dengan romantisnya merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Baekhyun lalu menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa lantas memberikan sebotol minuman dingin pada Baekhyun.

Terlihat remeh memang, tapi apa yang di lakukan Sehun pada Baekhyun cukup membuat para siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya menatap iri dan-

\- cemburu.

Di tambah lagi Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama populer di sekolah, itu semakin membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan impian bukan?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, matanya menatap penuh harap kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun yang tengah bermesraan di sana.

Apa yang kau harapkan, Park Chanyeol? Mana mungkin gadis secantik dirinya mencintai dirimu yang cupu ini, batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya lalu memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat itu daripada merasakan dadanya yang semakin sesak.

.

.

.

"If you love someone, be brave enough to tell them. Otherwise, be brave enough to watch them being loved by someone else."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sangat kencang ketika salah seorang teman kelasnya memberitahu dirinya kalau Sehun tengah memukuli Chanyeol di halaman belakang sekolah.

Baekhyun tahu kalau ini adalah salah satu cara Sehun membully Chanyeol. Tapi yang selalu membuat Baekhyun bingung adalah alasan kenapa Sehun membully Chanyeol yaitu hanya karena Chanyeol adalah siswa nerd yang -menurut Sehun- pantas di perlakukan seperti itu jika ia tidak menuruti perkataannya.

Bukankah itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan?

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Sehun dan teman-temannya itu. Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol saat Sehun hendak memukulnya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo, pukul aku!" ucap Baekhyun

Sehun hanya diam.

"Pukul aku, Oh Sehun." ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik-narik tangan Sehun.

"Baekhyun cukup."

"Kenapa? bukankah aku sudah lancang telah menghentikan kegiatanmu ini? kenapa tidak pukul aku?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Lalu, Bagaimana dengannya? bukankah dia juga tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu? kenapa kau malah memukulnya?"

Chanyeol hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"It's not your business."

"Ofcourse, it's my business! Kau kekasihku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah lalu di keluarkan dari sekolah ini. Jadi, Berhentilah Oh Sehun berhenti."

"Kau memang kekasihku, dan hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih. Jadi, berhenti mengatur diriku dan kau urus urusanmu sendiri." ucap Sehun seraya mendorong bahu Chanyeol keras lalu pergi.

Baekhyun dan Sehun sepasang kekasih bukan? Lalu, Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti saling membenci?

Baekhyun hanya menatapi punggung kekasihnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

"Ayo, biar aku antar ke ruang kesehatan."

Lagi, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan Chanyeol di salah satu brankar kosong lalu mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati lukanya.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol lalu mulai mengobati luka di wajah Chanyeol yang di sebabkan pukulan dari kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

Oh, percayalah.. jantung Chanyeol kini tengah berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang di lakukan Sehun padamu." ucap Baekhyun masih fokus mengobati lukanya.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku baik-baik saja." ucap Chanyeol sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Tak apa bagaimana? Kau bahkan hampir mati tadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang -menurutnya- menggemaskan itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tak menyadari kalau Chanyeol tersenyum.

Oh, setipis itukah senyuman Chanyeol hingga harus membutuhkan kacamata pembesar jika ingin melihatnya?

Baekhyun merapikan kembali kotak obat tersebut setelah sudah selesai mengobati luka Chanyeol. Mereka masih duduk berdampingan namun tanpa ada pembicaraan.

"Kau seharusnya melawan tadi." Baekhyun bersuara.

"Hum?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau seharusnya melawan saat mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Jangan hanya diam dan pasrah."

"Aku tidak cukup berani untuk melawan mereka." ucap Chanyeol tertunduk

"Hey.." Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol lalu mengarahkannya untuk melihatnya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau laki-laki, jika kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu, bagaimana bisa kau menjaga gadismu nanti? Apa kau akan diam saja ketika gadismu di goda lelaki lain? tidak kan?" timpal Baekhyun panjang.

Chanyeol mengerjap perlahan, seketika ia lupa caranya bernafas ketika tangan mungil itu menangkup kedua pipinya.

Astaga .. jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak normal sekarang.

"Kau tidak mau bukan?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Chanyeol berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Y-ya, aku akan mengusahakannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan tangannya masih menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol sampai seseorang melepaskannya kasar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan orang itu yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

"Sehun?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari brankar lalu mendekati Sehun yang terlihat marah.

"Kau, beraninya kau mendekati kekasihku?" ucap Sehun seraya menarik kerah baju Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan dia, Sehun! Dia tidak bersalah."

"Kau memang cari mati ya?" Sehun benar-benar tersungut oleh amarah lalu melayangkan satu pukulan keras di wajah Chanyeol dan itu membuat sudut bibirnya kembali berdarah.

Sia-sia saja Baekhyun mengobati lukanya tadi.

Kesabaran Baekhyun benar-benar di uji jika menghadapi makhluk bernama Oh Sehun ini. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Baekhyun menarik Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Cukup, Oh Sehun! Ayo, pergi dari sini."

"Awas kau!" ucap Sehun lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol mengusap darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya itu. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk dirinya sendirinya karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat melihat Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar.

Bukankah Chanyeol sendiri yang berkata akan berusaha untuk melawan Sehun?

Tapi, pada kenyataannya Chanyeol tak pernah bisa. Tak pernah mau mengusahakannya lebih tepatnya.

I'm just a loser, Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**..

 **Author's Note :**

Hello, jumpa lagi di sini sama kekasih gelapnya Park Chanyeol yang gapernah jelas bikin cerita:'v *di tampol baekhyun* *pingsan* *gajadi nulis note* *oke gajelas*

Entah ini sebenernya cerita gaje karena tetiba aja pengen nulis ini cuma gegara baca quotes cinta sambil dengerin lagu TWICE - CHEER UP -_- aneh kan? emang :v biarin aja udah gue mah emang gapernah jelas T_T

Well, daripada gue makin gajelas trs lu nya makin ga waras yakan mending gue cuss cuss byeee..

Hope you enjoy this chapt gaess..

CHU *

Review/Fav/Follow juseyo ..


End file.
